


Eternal Dusk

by claryfrary



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfrary/pseuds/claryfrary
Summary: Starts at the end of Twilight during the fight with James.Edward doesn't get there in time. James' venom is running through Bella's system, slowly stopping her heart. The Cullens arrive just in time to hear her heart beat its last.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Eternal Dusk

The burning would never stop. I was absolutely sure of it.

My body was on fire from the inside out and I couldn’t breathe. My heart was beating all wrong, in starts and fails, like it kept tripping and trying to get up. The more times my heart fell and restarted, the more it felt like it was trying to beat its way up my throat. I was going to choke to death on my own heart.

I didn’t think I had ever been more terrified in my entire life as I struggled and screamed through the excruciating pain. My body writhed against the once-shiny floorboards of the ballet studio, now pooling with my blood as James leered above me with my mother's video camera. I fought for breath, feeling for one long, everlasting second the precise part of my leg that I'd distinctly heard him snap with his bare hand as my body twitched involuntarily. I wanted nothing more than to lie absolutely, completely still the way I had seen Edward do before. Delirious with pain, I thought I saw him come through the arch of the doors between James' spread legs, careening for the blonde vampire, and all I could think was, _Edward, I'm sorry_.

And then I died.


End file.
